moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Fly II, The
Category:Films | directed by = Chris Walas | written by = Mick Garris; Jim Wheat; Ken Wheat; Frank Darabont | produced by = Stuart Cornfeld; Steven-Charles Jaffe; Gillian Richardson | music by = Christopher Young | cinematography = Robin Vidgeon | edited by = Sean Barton | distributed by = Brooksfilms | release date(s) = February 10th, 1989 | mpaa rating = | running time = 105 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = $20,021,322 (US) IMDB; The Fly II (1989); Box office & business. $38,903,179 Box Office Mojo; The Fly II (1989); Domestic Summary. | preceded by = The Fly | followed by = }} The Fly II is an independent American feature film of the horror and science fiction franchises. It is a sequel to the 1986 movie The Fly, which was a remake of the 1958 film of the same name. The Fly II was directed by Chris Walas with a screenplay written by the team of Mick Garris, Jim Wheat, Ken Wheat and Frank Darabont. It was produced by Brooksfilms and released theatrically in the United States on February 10th, 1989. The film stars Eric Stoltz as Martin Brundle, Daphne Zuniga as Beth Logan, Lee Richardson as Anton Bartok, John Getz as Stathis Borans, Frank C. Turner as Shepard, Ann Marie Lee as Jainway, Garry Chalk as Scorby, Saffron Henderson as Veronica "Ronnie" Quaife and Jerry Wasserman as Simms. Plot Appearances * Unknown * Computer * Dogs * Computer programmer * Doctor * Guard * Mad scientist * Nurse * Scientist Notes * Copyright holder: 1989, Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. * Production on The Fly II began on April 30th, 1988. Principal photography concluded on July 19th, 1988. * Actor Frank Turner is credited as Frank C. Turner in this film. * Actor Garry Chalk is credited as Gary Chalk in this film. * Actor William S. Taylor is credited as William Taylor in this film. * Director Chris Walas is mostly known for his work as a special effects artist and creature designer. * In the first film, Veronica Quaife was played by actress Geena Davis. Here she is played by Saffron Henderson. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "Like father, like son". * In fairness, this movie should have been called "Son of the Fly" in keeping with the fact that Martin Brundle is the son of Seth Brundle and Veronica Quaife. * This movie includes archival footage of Jeff Goldblum as Seth Brundle from The Fly. * This film marks the directorial debut of Chris Walas. Recommendations External Links * * * * The Fly II at Wikipedia * * * * References Keywords Burn victims | Dies in labor | Genetics | Head injury | Mutant | Mutation | Pregnancy | Pregnant with monster | Severed fingers | Scientific experimentation | Teleportation ---- Category:Brooksfilms Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:1980s/Films Category:1989/Films Category:February, 1989/Films Category:Sequels Category:2nd installments Category:Remakes Category:Theatrically released films Category:F/Films